Gracias a la Lluvia
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: La miré a los ojos y pude ver todas sus mentiras:-Tu sonrisa ¿por qué la finjes?, Déjame conocerte de verdad.-No puedo dejarte...Tu te olvidarás de mi. Entonces me acerqué a ella y la abrasé:-Nunca podría hacerlo. Y ella comenzó a llorar, pero nunca pensé que desde ese momento comenzaría una nueva vida, o una nueva historia para mi.
1. Lluvia

**Hola a todos**

** Bueno les explicaré un poco esto. Sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro Fic, pero no se preocupen, lo continuaré :3**

** Les cuento, esta historia no es mía sino de una amiga y compañera de clases. Ella también escribe sin embargo no publica sus historias en FanFiction, las escribe en sus cuadernos y yo las leo en clases. Entonces se me ocurrió publicar su primer Fic y le pedí su cuaderno con esta historia. Espero que les guste~**

**Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece***_

**_*GRACIAS A LA LLUVIA*_**

_*Capítulo 1: ''Lluvia''_

Mi nombre es Death The Kid, tengo 17 años y estudio en la academia más prestigiosa de mi ciudad: Shibusen. Soy muy conocido tanto por los estudiantes como por los profesores, ¿por qué? fácil: soy el Hijo del fundador y director de la escuela. Sin embargo no me lusco por mis privilegios ni nada por el estilo.

Una tarde después de clases me dispuse a caminar lento camino hacia mi hogar puesto que no tenía nada que hacer. Iba mirando el cielo y este tenía apariencia de como si se pusiese a llover dentro de poco: las nubes estaban grises y amontonadas y, tal como lo pensé, se puso a llover de la nada. No era para menos si estábamos en invierno. No tenía paraguas porque no me esperaba un acontecimiento de este tipo de modo que tuve que correr para evitar que la lluvia me empapara por completo. Pero eso era imposible, la lluvia era demasiada fuerte y ya estaba mojado.

Me detuve a descansar unos segundos bajo la lluvia para volver a correr nuevamente, pero, vi que una persona se me acercaba. Yo no la conocía pero ella se paró al lado mío y nos cubrió a los dos con su paraguas. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me preguntó:

-¿Te alcanzó la lluvia?

-Sí.

-Te acompañaré. ¿Dónde vives?

-No muy lejos, pero no te preocupes.- Traté de ser amable. No quería causarle molestias.

En ese momento ella se decepcionó, al parecer sí quería ayudarme, quizá porque estaba empapado y le dí algo de lastima. Observé su reacción por unos segundos, parecía estar pensando.

-Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme, pero ten...- Y me pasó su paraguas.

-No debo aceptarlo, te enfermarás.- Pero a ella no le importó porque lo puso en mi mano y se largó a correr en la lluvia gritando un:¡Adiós!.

Lo único que pensé de camino a mi casa es que ella era muy amable. Digo, no cualquiera haría algo así, exponerse a la lluvia y a un resfriado por una persona que no conoces. Debía agradecerle este gran favor que me hizo, pero ¿cómo? si ni siquiera la conozco y tengo una corta imagen de ella en mi cabeza, en ese momento comprendí que quizá nunca la volvería a ver. Pero no perdería las esperanzas, estaba decidido a encontrarla y agradecerle.

** Y bueno así termina el primer capítulo, cortito pero conciso. Creo que quizá todos los capítulos serán así de cortos.**

** Considero que este cap. no es demasiado llamativo pero si quieren denle una oportunidad y esperen el segundo cap. No me demoraré en publicar los capítulos porque ya están todos escritos en el cuaderno de mi compañera, sólo los leo, les agrego algunas cosas más y los subo jejeje**

** Recuerden dejar review para saber si gusta el nuevo fic**

** Cuidense, besos besos y abrazooos~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	2. Reencuentro'

**Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID!**

*******_Soul Eater no me pertenece*_**

_*Capítulo 2: ''Reencuentro''_

Había pasado unos pocos días desde aquel acontecimiento. Yo estaba desesperado. Eran tantas las ansias que tenía de agradecerle aquel favor y -obviamente entregarle su paraguas- que no prestaba ni atención a las clases, o me mantenía pensando en eso y me volvía un distraído. Mis amigos me lo decían, pero simplemente me sentía mal el no poder hablar con ella. ¿Quién era?, nunca antes la había visto. O quizá sí, pero no me había dado gran interés hasta ese momento.

Las clases del día ya habían finalizado y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi hogar como de costumbre. Iba pensando en aquella chica, simplemente no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. ¿En dónde estará? ¿vivirá cerca de aquí?. De lo distraído que soy no me dí cuenta que una persona iba en mi camino contrario y se estrelló contra mi. Yo pude mantener el equilibrio más sin embargo esa persona no y cayó al suelo. Me sentí un idiota, mi padre me había enseñado a que siempre uno debe caminar mirando hacia el frente, ¿de qué sirve mirar hacia otros lados?.

Rápidamente le pedí disculpas como correspondía y me agaché para poder ayudarle a ponerse de pie y a recoger sus cosas que por mi culpa se habían caído. Es entonces cuando noté que era ella y, de la impresión, ni siquiera dije un ''Hola'' o ''cómo estas'', sino que desesperado le grité

-Tu! ¿cómo te llamas?- Ella un poco inmutada me respondió.

-Crona...- Una respuesta bastante corta y ella de pocas palabras.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?, hace poco me prestaste tu paraguas.- Le conté en caso de que no lo recordara.

-Ah si! verdad, lo siento, no me dí cuanta que eras tu... ¿y cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Death The Kid.-Pronuncié mi nombre con orgullo.- Pero por favor, sólo dime Kid.

-Ah...ya veo.- Hizo una pausa para luego volver a hablar.- Bueno, te agradezco pero debo irme...adiós.- Entonces comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-Ah...claro- Me sentí un idiota: ella era la chica que busqué durante casi una semana para agradecerle y hablarle, mas sin embargo cuando la veo ni siquiera le devuelvo su paraguas y ni le agradezco!, simplemente se me olvidó.

Me quedé congelado por unos momentos mientras miraba como Crona se marchaba. No hablaba mucho, sin embargo tiene una linda sonrisa. Luego me di cuenta de su uniforme, ¡va en la misma escuela que yo!, ¿cómo nunca la vi antes?. Pero ahora todo sería distinto: la vería en los recesos para entablar una conversación con ella, la verdad, la encontré muy simpática y amable y quisiera que tuviéramos una linda amistad y yo poder ayudarla tanto como ella pudo ayudarme a mi días atrás.

**Bueno así termina el segundo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado y -como les mencioné antes- subiré muy seguido los capítulos porque ya están escritos y están en mi poder jejejeje~**

** Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que sigan leyendo mis fic :3**

** Besos besos y abrazos~**

**LyTha Shinigami...**


	3. Preguntas sin Respuestas

**Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID!**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece***_

_*Capítulo 3: ''Preguntas sin Respuestas''_

Al día siguiente en clases, me dispuse a buscarla ''disimuladamente''. Yo me juntaba con mis amigos de clase y no quería que pensaran mal de mi porque por lo general, yo no soy así por una persona cualquiera. Digo, no soy tan preocupado por buscarla o entablar una conversación y que me vieran haciendo eso ahora, para ellos sería raro y comenzarían a llenarme de preguntas y a molestarme, así son ellos -o por lo menos mis amigos, mis amigas son un poco desinteresadas cuando se trata de temas de hombres- y quería evitarme todo ese sofocante malentendido.

Ya era receso y con mis amigos salimos a pasear por los pasillos como solíamos a hacer siempre, ya era muy rutinario. Actuaba normal, sin embargo sólo movía mis ojos para encontrarla, la buscaba con la mirada. Entonces pensé: lo más seguro es que estuviera con otras chicas conversando, en este caso: sus amigas. Entonces comencé a mirar los grupos de niñas. Pero aún así no la encontré.

Salimos a los jardines del Shibusen para sentarnos en las bancas. Pocas veces frecuentamos esta zona de la escuela, ¿por qué?, fácil: Es muy decorativo y es la única zona que tiene áreas verdes y toda la cosa, pero siempre ahí se reúnen las chicas que no saben hacer otra cosa que hablar mal de los demás, o también los estudiantes que fuman que -obviamente lo hacen ahí a escondidas- y muy pocas veces también lo frecuentan las parejas para besarse y tocarse sin importar si es incómodo para las personas que están cerca.

Nos sentamos en una banca y ahí nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio y podíamos oír claramente las conversaciones de las chicas caprichosas que hablaban mal de los otros. Entonces me concentré en no oír esas cosas y viré hacia otro lado y vi a una compañera de clases besándose con su novio y este le agarraba su trasero y lo manoseaba de tal forma que logró subirle la falda. Cerré los ojos y volví donde mis amigos, me sentía muy incómodo. Ellos se miraban y ponían caras raras o comentaban sobre las parejas.

-¿Qué pasa Kid?¿que acaso no te dieron los ojos para ver como Jacqueline es manoseada por su novio?- Me hizo burla Soul.  
-jajaja y eso que Jacqueline se ve tan tranquila, estudiosa e inocente, nyahahaha no dudo que ese chico ya se la haya llevado a la cama!-Reía mi otro acompañante: BlackStar.  
Yo sólo para no escuchar las vulgaridades que comenzaron a decir sobre ella viré hacia otro extremo suspirando ya aburrido del ambiente, y es entonces cuando la vi, a Crona sentada en una banca alejada. Me quedé pegado y sorprendido: estaba sola en la banca con un sandwich en sus manos como aperitivo. Entonces me pregunté, ¿qué hace ella ahí? ¿acaso ella era de juntarse con tipos como los que suelen estar en esta zona de la escuela? ¿ella era así?. Mil preguntas me inundaron en ese momento. Estuve a punto de pararme para acercarme a hablar con ella quería que me explicara qué hacía allí.  
-No sé ustedes chicos pero yo ya me aburrí de este lugar.- Mencionó Soul poniéndose de pie.  
-Sí, tienes razón, por lo general no logramos estar menos de 10 minutos en este asqueroso lugar nyahaha, no es digno para un Dios.- Comentó BlackStar.  
-¿Qué esperas Kid? vamos- Me dijo Soul para que me despegara moviéndome el hombro para partir. Yo balbuceé un poco, no me quería ir sin hablar con ella, ¿quién me aseguraba que me la toparía para el siguiente receso?.  
-E-esque yo...- No me dieron tiempo, y nos fuimos.

**Bueno así concluye el tercer capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado como lo fue para mi cuando lo leí del cuaderno de mi amiga, hehehe recuerden escribirme sus maravillosos review jeje Muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítuloo *0***

**LyTha Shinigami...**


	4. AVISO

Hola!

Bueno, les explico por qué no he podido actualizar este fic:

Lo que pasa es que la historia estaba escrita en el cuaderno de mi amiga y cuyo cuaderno lo tenía yo y así publicaba los capítulos aquí. Sin embargo mi amiga me pidió que se lo devolviera porque quería traspasarlo a su computador.

Yo constantemente le preguntaba si ya lo había transcrito pero ella siempre me decía que no tenía tiempo, de modo que nunca me pudo devolver el cuaderno.

En mi país ya comenzaron las vacaciones de verano por lo que no la podré ver hasta que comiencen las clases de nuevo, de modo que me demoraré com meses para obtener el cuaderno de nuevo (si esque mi amiga transcribe la historia)

Bueno, quería mantenerlos informados para que no se preocuparan o no pensaran que dejaré de actualizar ''Gracias a la lluvia''

Bueno, seguramente esto es una señal para que suba un capítulo en ''Dolor y paternidad'' jejjeeje asique seguramente en la tarde lo haga.

Muuchos besos y cuidensee, esperen las actualizaciones de estos dos fic :D

Bye~

_LyTha Sinigami..._


	5. Desenmascarar

**Bueno, he vuelto. Como ya saben, en mi página en facebook, publiqué que seguiría con los capítulos de este fic porque había retornado a clases e inmediatamente le pedí el texto a mi compañera.**

** Es por eso que escribiré el cuarto capítulo. Espero les guste ;D**

**Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID! **

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece***_

_*Capítulo 4: ''DESENMASCARAR''_

Desde aquel día en que la vi en los jardines de Shibusen, en esos jardines en donde se reúne la gente cínica, gente de dos caras, en donde hay novios que se manosean descaradamente, definitivamente no dejé de pensar en ella. ¿Era ella como esos? ¿tenía amigos así? ¿ella hablaba mal de los demás?, ¿quién era ella realmente?...

Desde ese momento, comencé a fijarme más en ella, claro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sería muy vergonzoso que me vieran viéndola, sabiendo como son mis amigos, jamás me dejarían en paz.

De todas mis observaciones, me di cuenta de que cuando salía de clases, no había nadie a su alrededor. Su sonrisa, esa bella sonrisa, desaparecía. Ella caminaba muy solitaria y triste. Me llamó la atención y me pregunté a mi mismo, ¿qué pasa?. No entendía nada, sinceramente, no entendía nada. Todo lo que creía conocer de ella...lo puse en duda.

Al siguiente día traté de hablar con ella, quería conocerla mejor. Ya no era por el estúpido paraguas, ni me importaba el qué dirán mis amigos, quería ser algo más que un conocido, un amigo, y saber quién era ella, si acaso estaba equivocado o no, si era ella como los del jardín del Shibusen. Quería quitarme todas las dudas que tenía, y que hacían de mi vida un calvario.

En los momentos en que lograba conversar con ella, sentía que me mentía. Tenía esa rara sensación que no era cierto todo lo que me decía, peor, todo lo que conversábamos. pero, en todo momento ella sonreía. Cuando finalizaron las clases, la vi caminando, acercándose hacia la salida de la escuela: ella estaba triste. No había ninguna expresión de felicidad en su rostro. No la había. No aguantaba más, y sin pensarlo, corrí hacia ella y le agarré el brazo. De pronto se separó de mi, quizá por el miedo, y trató de irse, lo más rápido posible. pero se lo impedí.

-¡¿Por qué me mientes?!.- Le grité. Estaba decidido a decirle todas las cosas que pensaba. Me importaba poco lo demás, o mejor dicho los demás. Al oírme, volteó a mirarme con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿men-mentirte?, ¿de qué hablas?- Me acerqué a ella en cuestión de dos pasos y rodee su rostro con mis manos, de forma delicada, obviamente. Era una mujer y no podía olvidarlo.

-Tu sonrisa, ¿por qué la finges?- Apenas escuchó lo que salió de mi boca y una fría lágrima le recorrió la mejilla izquierda. Logré tocarla, ya que como tenía mis manos en su rostro, ésta cayó directamente a mis dedos. Quité mis manos de su rostro para sacar mi pañuelo y pasárselo, después de todo estaba llorando. pero apenas saqué mis manos, ella corrió, alejándose de mi a toda velocidad.

**Bueno, así les dejo. ¿Les gustó? jeje a mi si :3**

** Como saben, los capítulos serán cortos porque en sí la historia es corta. Yo quiero que dure más, ¿entienden? es por eso que la escribo con capítulos cortos.**

** Como estoy motivada con este fic, les prometo que mañana les publicaré el quinto capítulo. I Promise you! jiji**

** Nos vemos mañana~**

_**LyTha Shinigami~**_


	6. No te Olvidaré

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí el capítulo 5, como se los prometí ;)**

** Espero les guste.**

**Sin más:¡READ WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece**_

_*Capítulo 5: ''NO TE OLVIDARÉ''_

Apenas me dí cuenta que ella se echó a correr, me dispuse a correr tras ella, ya que sería estúpido quedarme ahí quieto, esperando que ella volviera como si nada. Eso jamás iba a pasar.

Llegamos hasta el centro de la ciudad y la había perdido de vista. Había tanta gente en las calles, que la perdí. Seguí corriendo, soy muy perseverante y no me detendría. Mi búsqueda dio frutos y la hallé sentada en la banca de una plaza. Tenía una expresión de inseguridad y tristeza en su rostro. Me sentí pésimo, pensé que era mi culpa todo lo que estaba pasando. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, no quería que saliera corriendo nuevamente. Ella al escuchar mis pasos me miró, pero para sorpresa mía, no corrió, ella se quedó ahí sentada. Finalmente me senté a su lado y le dije:

-Lo siento, creo...que no debí decir eso. Perdóname.-Realmente me sentía arrepentido. Tenía el pañuelo en mis manos, pero no se lo presté. No tenía sentido que se le diera, después de todo ya no estaba llorando. Aunque realmente eran escusas, no quería prestárselo porque estaba completamente sudado, lo llevaba en mis manos mientras corría tras ella, y era inminente que mis manos sudaran.

-No es tu culpa...en realidad, tienes razón, te mentí. No sólo a ti... sino a toda persona que se atreve a conocerme.- Lo que me dijo que dejó congelado.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si...creo que si...

-¿Por qué finges?, tu en realidad...o mejor dicho...finges tu sonrisa, pero en realidad, no eres así.

Ella sólo respiró para suspirar después. Miró hacia el suelo y volvió a verme para responderme.

-Entiendo...no puedo explicarte eso, pero te pido perdón por ser así.- Dijo con voz temblorosa dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Tenía que hacer o decir algo para evitar lo que se aproximaba.

-Yo, en realidad quisiera conocert- Ella no me dejó terminar.

-No...no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- dije indignado. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?. No me respondió enseguida, hubo un silencio cuando me respondió.

-Te olvidarás de mi...y no quiero sufrir, por eso prefiero que te alejes.-Me dijo lo último llorando. Me dio tanta lástima que no me importó que mi pañuelo estuviese sudado, total ella no se daría cuenta. En ves de pasárselo, me dediqué a secarle yo las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Y para calmarla, proseguí.

-Nunca podría olvidarme o siquiera alejarme de ti.

-Lo harás, lo sé, soy...muy reemplazable. Todos me olvidan.

-Yo no te olvidaré...- Y le dediqué una sonrisa. Al verla tan devastada, sentí grandes deseos de abrazarla para consolarla, pero me contuve.

-Sabes, mejor me voy...No tengo ánimos para esto.

-Lo siento, -me dio el impulso y la abracé.- No te olvidaré, no podría.- Crona volvió a llorar y me empujó para separarnos.

-Me voy.-Volvió a correr hacia no se qué dirección. Esta vez no me dediqué a perseguirla. Simplemente la dejé. Pensé que era lo mejor. Más sin embargo escuche por lo bajo: No quiero lastimarte.

Desde ese momento me dispuse a conocerla. No importa si ella no lo quería así. Estaría a su lado a toda costa y la protegería sin importarme nada.

** Bueno lo prometido ahí esta :D**

** Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, si les interesa saber, no dejaré de lado los otros fic que son: ****_Dolor y Paternidad_**** y ****_Maka vuelve a casa_****. Estoy comprometida con eso y jamás dejaré un fic sin su final. Es sólo que, como este es mi último año de enseñanza media, debo ponerle más responsabilidad. Debo decir que últimamente me han dado tantas tareas, trabajos y pruebas, que no tengo tiempo para esto. Pero definitivamente no lo dejaré ;D**

** Cuidense mucho y recuerden darle like a mi página LyTha Shinigami, ya que publico todo ahí.**

** Muchos besos, besos y abrazos para todos~**

** LyTha Shinigami...**


	7. Amigos

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo seis del Fic :D espero les guste.**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece***_

_*Capítulo 6: 'AMIGOS'_

En los siguientes días desde lo acontecido, Crona me esquivaba, con el sólo hecho de toparnos por los recreos ella desaparecía, evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto entre nosotros. Debió sentirse acosada por mí, después de todo, desde que la conocí, hice hasta lo imposible por encontrarla y conversar con ella. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a que le insistieran tanto y que la siguieran, fue por eso que le dí un tiempo. No quería que pensara que yo era un tipo malo, o que comenzara a odiarme por fastidiarla tanto. Claro estaba que esos no eran mis objetivos, esperaba que ella estuviera consciente de ello, pero la chica resultó ser muy dura, además de ser tímida, era muy dura. Irónico, no?.

Ya les había hablado a mis amigos del asunto. No tenía sentido que se los siguiera ocultando. ¿Qué ganaba con ello?. Les había dicho de lo imposible que era hablar con ella y ser su amigo. Ellos me recomendaron que la dejase tranquila, que, a lo mejor ella prefería estar tal y como está: sola. Pero no podía ignorarlo. Encontré estúpidos los comentarios de mis acompañantes, que la chica mintiera y se engañara a sí misma es una cosa, pero pensaba que todos merecemos a alguien que nos quiera y esté al lado nuestro, en pocas palabras, un amigo de verdad.

Me había puesto la meta de lograr estar a su lado, convencerla de ser amigos, sentía que ella lo necesitaba. Entonces volví a ''acosarla'' como le llaman mis amigos. Sin embargo, lo previsto pasó: ella se apartaba de mi. Se alejaba de mi como si fuere algún delincuente, o algún perro sucio de los que uno se encuentra en las calles. Me sentía despreciado por parte de ella. De las veces en que lo intenté, noté que ella estaba más triste de lo normal -si es que era eso posible- no había expresión en su rostro. Me sentía culpable por ello. ¡No la dejaba tranquila en ningún momento!, es normal que se pusiera así, es por eso que, como era completamente mi culpa, yo era el único quien debiera frenar la situación.

Un día, cuando las clases acababan de finalizar, yo ordenaba mis cosas para retirarme del Shibusen e irme a mi casa. Miré desde la ventana hacia afuera, vi como mis compañeros y demás estudiantes se iban casi arrancando del instituto. Entre todo ese desorden la divisé. Ella caminaba a paso lento. Sentía que esa era mi oportunidad. No la había pensado dos veces y guarde todo y planté la carrera hacia afuera del Shibusen, pero no la encontré. Ella ya no estaba.

Otro día, después de clases, caminé tranquilamente, solitario por las calles de Death City, naufragando en mi mente, pensativo. Me sentía un poco desganado. No creí lo difícil que sería conversar con una mujer. No sabía si son todas así o solamente Crona. Había decidido dar unas vueltas en la ciudad, no quería llegar tan temprano a casa. Fue por eso que me encaminé a la misma plaza con la que estuve con Crona hace más o menos un mes. Al llegar, me senté en la misma banca en la que estaba ella, y ahí me quedé. Cerré los ojos y pensé: ¿acaso será mejor dejarla ir?, sin embargo a cada rato el ladrido de un perro me perturbaba y me desconcentraba, no lograba pensar con claridad. Cuando pensé en retirarme, escuché una risa que acompañaba a los ladridos del perro. Volteé para observar, y era Crona. La chica pelirosa jugaba con el perro. Su calidez y ternura con el animal era sorprendente. Su sonrisa era hermosa como cuando la conocí. Pero había algo diferente en esa sonrisa: esa sonrisa era real y sincera.

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa yo también, había conocido a la verdadera Crona. Me acerqué un poco a ellos, cosa que la chica no percibió. El perro corrió hacia mí y comenzó a mover su cola, esperando a que yo le acariciara también. Crona me observó sorprendida. la había estado mirando y ella no lo había notado, quizá desde cuando que la estaba mirando, debió pensar ella. Crona se me acercó y acarició al cachorro. Mantuvo silencio, pero al rato me habló.

-Lo siento por...alejarme así de ti. En realidad, no quería alejarme.- Noté que tenía más para decirme, pero la interrumpí.

-No. No te perdono, me heriste.- Le mencioné seriamente, quizá fue mucha seriedad, pensé. Pues ella me miró la cara y se asombró. Quizá nunca pensó que yo le diría algo como eso. Quizá fui dura con ella, pero era necesario. Bajó lentamente su mirada entristecida.

-Bueno, sabía que esto sería así... pero, has sido tan amable y yo solo...me alejo de ti- Guardó silencio un momento. Parecía que estaba meditando algo importante, algo que no había notado. Pensé que seguramente era ese el motivo de su pausa, pero también pudo haber sido el fuerte sonido de los motores de los automóviles de la ciudad. La plaza se ubicaba justamente en el centro de ésta, y por ello no se podría decir que era una plaza serena y tranquila, se escucha todo tipo de bocinas y los motores arrancar. Asique también era una opción que se haya desconcentrado con los molestos sonidos. Sin embargo, dejó caer una lágrimas y buscó mi mirada- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Tu haces lo mismo que acabo de hacer, te mientes a ti misma. Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, tu amabilidad, tu sonrisa, tus inseguridades, todo eso me llamó la atención y me atrajo hacia ti. Quería conocerte, pero tu no me lo permites.

-¿Mentirme?-Pareciera que ella no lo sabía hasta que se lo dije.- Es verdad. Yo...también quería hablar contigo...has sido una de las personas más amables que he conocido, y en cambio yo...

Volvió a invadirme el deseo de abrazarla, sentía que lo necesitaba. Lo hice y no la solté hasta que se calmó.

-Déjame ver tu yo real, quiero conocerte mejor. Ser más cercano a ti.- Levantó su rostro para toparse con el mío. Y, finalmente me asintió, después de tanta lucha, me asintió. Me había sentido tan feliz, y al parecer, ella también lo estaba.

Ese día terminó siendo el principio de algo muy especial, fuerte, sincero. Crona ya no se mentiría a sí misma y yo la ayudaría a no tener miedo a hacerle daño a las personas. Ella sería una persona nueva, socializaría, conocería a mis amigos y sería una Crona distinta, una Crona sin miedo y temor. Y lo más importante, es que seríamos amigos, y estaría con ella para ayudarla, sin saber yo lo que me esperaba con este importante cambio.

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

** Disculpen si tiene faltas ortográficas y cosas por el estilo y decirles a las personas que gustan de ****_Maka vuelve a casa _****y ****_Dolor y Paternidad, _****esos fic los actualizare! asique no piensen que los abandoné. Sólo que no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos.**

** Muchas gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos review :D espero que me los sigan mandando jejeje saludiitos. Y recuerden darle Like a mi página ;D**

** LyTha Shinigami...**


	8. Nuevo compañero y¡Celos!

**Bueno, jeje disculpen la demora, pero si ustedes son estudiantes, me comprenderán xD **

**Les había avisado que pronto subiría capítulo aquí, no? jejej bueno, aquí estaaa~ *o* y para los que no lo sabía, es porque aún no le dan Like a mi página! ¿qué esperan? jejejeje**

**Recordarles también que esta historia avanza muy rapido, ok? no será un fic largo, para que no piensen que soy apurona jejee**

**Bueno, sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece **_

_*Capítulo 7: 'NUEVO COMPAÑERO Y CELOS'_

Había pasado más o menos un mes y medio desde que nos hicimos amigos. Ella se volvió un poco más sociable y confiaba más en sí misma. ya no trataba de aparentar nada falso, se volvió -al pasar de los días- una persona muy sincera y cariñosa.

Eramos inseparables. En un comienzo, estábamos siempre juntos en los recesos, ya que ella debía acostumbrarse -de a poco- a conversar, soltarse y socializar. Pero después, cuando comenzó a aprender y a no sentir miedo, empezaba a compartir con chicas y otros estudiantes de la escuela, o cual me enorgullecía mucho. Era una estudiante muy aplicada, logré darme cuenta.

Sin embargo se volvió un problema para mí lo que estaba pasando. Gracias a cierto acontecimiento, logré darme cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Pasar tanto tiempo con ella para ayudarla, me jugó en contra, porque comenzó a ser atrayente para mi. Crona me atraía, no como amistad, sino como...

El acontecimiento que hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella eran los _celos._ Fue que llegó un nuevo compañero a su clase, ella me lo había comentado. Su nombre era Ragnarok, y estaba un tanto desorientado en las clases, por lo que ella estaba mucho tiempo con él para ayudarlo. Era un tipo alto y delgado, de cabellera negra y moreno. Tenía un aspecto duro, por no decir indecente, pero se notaba que Crona lo quería, ella siempre le sonreía, de la misma manera en que me sonreía a mí.

Cuando Crona me hablaba de él, casi no podía contener mis celos y envidia, ¿acaso hablaba también de mi con sus amigas, o con él?. trataba de contestarle como lo haría un buen amigo, y lo conseguía, pero me costaba. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Sentía miedo de que se alejara de mí por lo que sentía por ella. Estaba seguro de que no correspondía mis sentimientos, por lo mismo prefería que se quedara al lado mío como mi única y mejor amiga. Prefería su amistad a su ausencia.

**Bueno, bastante corto, no? jejeje**

** Les dije que la historia avanzaría rápido *^* y al fin apareció Ragnarok. Aquí, él será un personaje de personalidad y carácter diferente al del anime, asique si nos les gusta eso, pido disculpas u.u pero es que la historia es así, recuerden que se las estoy escribiendo de un texto que escribió una amiga de curso *v***

** Prometo muuy pronto la conti... ¡Mañana vendrá la contiii *o*!**

**Asique nos vemoos~ recuerden dejar reviewww y a los que gustan del anime Kamisama Hajimemashita, les comunico que hoy subí un fic de ese anime! jejeje**

**Besos, besos y abrazos...**

**LyTha Shinigami~**


	9. ¿Le gusta o no?

**Holaaa~ les había dicho ayer que subiría otro capítulo pronto :3 y no me retuve jejeje y lo publiqué a penas terminé de publicsar el anterior xD**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece**_

__ *capítulo_ 8: '¿LE GUSTA O NO?'_

El chico indecente ya llevaba un mes en la escuela y -gracias a las ayudas de Crona- logró orientarse al curso y sus materias. El chico ya tenía sus amistades hombres en la escuela, pero al indecente no le bastaba, porque de todas formas se la pasaba con Crona!. Siempre estaba pegado a ella lo cual era incómodo de ver, y lo peor que muchas veces teníamos que andar los tres juntos en los recesos, ya que, Con Crona siempre estábamos juntos. ¡Incluso el muy indecente almorzaba con nosotros!, era tedioso.

Hubo un día -un terrible día- que por alguna extraña razón me quedé a solas con Ragnarok. Él me hablaba flores de Crona. Por lo que me decía, la encontraba linda y atractiva. Eso me hacía sentir molesto. Un momento llegué a taparme los oídos para no escuchar las cosas que me decía de Crona, hasta que me dijo:

-¿Sabes, Kid?, creo que Crona me gusta. es muy simpática y tierna, muy atenta conmigo.- Inmediatamente bajé mis manos de mis oídos e impresionado le pregunté del por qué decía eso.

-No lo sé, Kid. Sólo creo que me gusta. Y, creo... no, estoy más que seguro que yo también le gusto a ella.

Seguro, ¿cómo podía asegurarlo?. Sentí tristeza, por el caso de que fuera verdad. pero también sentí molestia, uno no puede darse el lujo de decir tanta estupidez junta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le gustas?.- le pregunté, de una forma de como si fuese imposible de que gustara de él.

-Kid, es muy obvio. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo es conmigo y cómo me trata?, hombre, todas las mujeres son iguales en ese ámbito, lo demuestran a flor de piel cuando les gusta alguien.- Dijo seguro. Se notaba que el chico indecente tenía experiencia con mujeres. ¡Crona no podía estar con un hombre así!

-mm, no creo que le gustes, Ragnarok. Crona no es así...

-Entonces te pediré un favor. Si tanto dudas de eso, entonces pregúntale.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, Kid. Vamos hazlo por mí, soy tu amigo.- Me suplicó.- Pregúntale por mi, a ver qué te dice. Sé que le gusto, pero quiero saberlo de todos modos. Tu eres su amigo, su mejor amigo y de alguna forma la conoces más que yo, deben tener confianza!

-¿Y?

-Quiero que le preguntes si le gusto o no.

Quedé inmutado. No quería preguntarle eso. ¡Me estaría dañando a mí mismo!, pero era importante, y yo también quería saberlo. Necesitaba saber si realmente Crona estaba enamorada de Ragnarok, el chico indecente.

**jejeje otra vez corto~**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como el capítulo anterior *v* ¡gracias por la sintonía! okno xD**

**Subí dos capítulos en este día en forma de pedirles disculpas por la ausencia. Quiero terminar rápido con este fic para poder dedicarme completamente a ''Dolor y Paternidad'' y ''Maka vuelve a casa''.**

** Muchooos saluudos :DD Nos vemos prontoo~**

**LyTha Shinigami~**


	10. ¿Confesión de mis sentimientos?

**¡Disculpen la demora! u.u pero ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo para actualizar mis fic porque estamos en paro indefinido en mi establecimiento! :D ok, esto no es bueno D: pero me da tiempo para esto jejeje**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

_*Capítulo 9: '¿CONFESIÓN DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS?'_

Ese mismo día por la tarde me dispuse a llamar a Crona. Le había propuesto juntarnos en la plaza central de la Ciudad. No le expliqué el motivo de la junta, a lo que ella quedó muy pensativa y curiosa. Me vestí elegante, como siempre lo he hecho y me dispuse a caminar para encontrarme con ella.

Realmente estaba nervioso. Tenía miedo a la respuesta de mi pregunta. Esto no lo hacía por Ragnarok. ¡De ninguna manera! lo hacía por mí. Tenía mis dudas de lo que acontecía. Finalmente nos encontramos...

Al vernos nos saludamos y la invité a tomar un helado artesanal. A ella le gustan y había que aprovechar el clima caluroso del día. No quería ser directo con ella, sería sospechoso, tampoco quería delatar a Ragnarok... ¡pero no sabía cómo hablarle!

-¿Crona?...-intenté.

-Dime...Kid.- Y luego paseó la puta de su lengua por el helado. Yo estaba más que nervioso.

-Yo...te-tengo una duda.

-Kid, estas muy nervioso. ¿Sucede algo?- ella comenzó a preocuparse por mí.

-Mira. Iré al grano contigo.- Respiré hondo y lo solté- ¡¿Te gusta el chico indecente?!.- Le pregunté agarrándola de los brazos como todo un desesperado. Intenté calmarme para poder calmarla a ella, ya que se notaba miedo en su rostro tras mi inusual actuar.

-¿E-el chico in-indecente?- Es cierto. ¡Ella no sabía que yo le decía así!

-¡Ragnarok!

-¿Eh?- ella inclinó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Yo me avergoncé por mi forma desesperada de actuar y, tras su risa, me calmé un poco.

-No. No me gusta ni nada de eso.- Seguía riéndose, como si le hubiese contado un anécdota.- Que extraña pregunta, ¿por qué?

En ese momento me quedé callado. Estaba pensando y ya estaba algo tranquilo. Había descubierto que Crona no gustaba del chico indecente y yo estaría gustoso de contarle a él la ''lamentable noticia''. Sin embargo no quería hablar. Ella acababa de hacerme una pregunta muy difícil de contestar!. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿la verdad?.

Fácilmente podría sacármela diciéndole que Ragnarok me mandó a preguntarle porque él gustaba de ella. Pero sería de poco hombre. ¡No sabía que decirle!

-Kid, te hice una pregunta. ¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¿te ocurre algo?-me dijo acercándose más a mi.

-N-no tranquila, no pasa nada jeje- Ni el más ingenuo se la creería. Crona comenzó a bajar la mirada y reflejaba tristeza en su rostro. ¿Ahora qué hice?. Le pregunté preocupado si ella estaba bien, a lo que ella me respondió:

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no me mintiera a mi misma?

-Si claro, como olvidarlo.

-Pues...por favor, has lo mismo.-Me dijo sin apartar sus ojos azules de los míos.

Se notaba que estaba preocupada por mi, y en cierto modo ella tenía razón. No podía mentirme.

-¡Esta bien!, me rindo...-y la envolví rápidamente con mis brazos para formar así un abrazo. Fue inesperado para ella.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?- Había quedado inmutada.

-Te contaré todo, pero por favor, quedémonos así un momento.-Ella asintió y me abrazó. Tenía miedo de lo que ella pensara cuanto supiera sobre mis sentimientos. Quizá se alejaría de mí para siempre. Por ello la abracé, porque quizá, este pudiera ser el último.

Finalmente la solté y la miré fijamente.

-Estoy celoso de Ragnarok.

-¿De él?, sólo es mi compañero de clases, y tu eres...-

-¡No digas eso!- ella se alteró.

-¿Ah?, n-no entiendo nada, Kid. -Comencé a sentir miedo y ganas de llorar al pensar de que podría perder su amistad. Volví a tomar sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-Crona...esque tu me gustas mucho. -Le dije serio. Levanté mi rostro para mirarla fijamente, y mi rostro reflejaba lástima y ganas de pedir perdón por lo que acontecía, como si estar enamorado de una amiga fuese algo terrible. Crona mi observó inmutada y tapó su boca con ambas manos. La pobrecita llegó a quedar pálida.

**Chan chan...! Espero les haya gustado~ :D**

**jejeje Bueno, ahora escribiré el siguiente capítulo para subirlo esta misma noche. **

**Good Bye~**

**LyTha Shinigami...**


	11. Me ha aceptado!

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece**_

_*Capítulo 10: '¡ME HA ACEPTADO!_

Pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de entrar en sí, y al fin me habló.

-¿Es e-encerio? o, estas bromeando...

-No, cómo se te ocurre. Nunca bromearía con eso...es encerio, tu me gustas.-Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus bellos ojos. Me sentí muy culpable. ¡me sentía peor!.

-Crona, lo siento mucho. no creí que las cosas terminarían así, yo...- Ella no dejó que terminara con mis disculpas cuando se abalanzó en mis brazos, muy contenta al parecer.

-Yo también debo confesarte algo, Kid.- Se alejó un poco y se acercó a mi rostro.- ¿Puedo ser atrevida contigo?.-me preguntó con felicidad.

-¿Eh?, bueno, creo que sí...- Ella agarró mi cabeza con sus manos y se acercó fuertemente a mis labios para besarme. Ella cerró sus ojos por la felicidad, mientras que yo ni los podía cerrar. ¡La chica que me gustaba me estaba besando!. No me dejó ni respirar. Luego se separó de mi y me volvió a abrazar.

-Yo también te quiero, de la misma forma en que me quieres tu a mi.-Me abrazó con más fuerza. Ella no dejaba de reír. Volví a respirar y la abracé con la misma fuerza. ¡Ambos nos gustábamos! ¿qué mejor?, al fin con Crona tendríamos algo realmente especial. ¡Esta plaza hace milagros!.

**¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿más corto de lo normal? jajaja**

**Bueno, sea como sea, dure como dure, son dos capítulos en una noche jejeje**

**Espero les haya gustado estos dos capítulos. ¿Qué pasará ahora que ambos se han confesado?, descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Recuerden dejar sus review! ya que sin ellos, no sabría si están leyendo el fic :D jejeje besooos**

**LyTha Shinigami... **


	12. Cosas claras

**Holaaaa~ aquí voy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo. Debo de informarles queeste fic ya está casi por terminar :DD jejeje**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece**_

_*Capítulo 11: 'COSAS CLARAS'_

Ya habían pasado unos tres meses desde aquel maravilloso momento en aquella milagrosa plaza. Con Crona la pasábamos juntos en todos los recesos. Nos tomábamos de las manos y nos besábamos sin pudor alguno.

Un día en que esperé a Crona fuera del baño de las chicas, Ragnarok se me acercó indignado.

-Oye, Kid. Quiero decirte algo importante.

-Dime.

-Que eres un traidor.- me lo dijo de una forma tan molesta, pero ni me importó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté calmado.

-Porque hace un tiempo atrás te pedí que le preguntaras a Crona que si acaso yo le gustaba, porque ella realmente me gusta. Pero, ¿qué haces tu?, la haces tu novia y te olvidaste de mi!.- Realmente el chico era agresivo. Menos mal que Crona se fijó en mí y no en él.

-Ragnarok. Te seré honesto. Aunque tu no lo creas, ese mismo día me junté con Crona y le pregunté si gustaba de ti...-

-¿Y?-me interrumpió.

-Pues resultó que no. Ella sólo te ve como amigo. Aquí tu eres el único que se está enrollando.- Se molestó ante mi comentario.

-¡Pero aún así te quedaste con ella!

-Pues sí, porque terminamos descubriendo que ambos sentíamos lo mismo. ¿Acaso es tan complejo que no lo puedes entender?

-¿Ella te gustaba y tu nunca me lo dijiste?-me preguntó inmutado.

-¿Por qué debía hacerlo?

Ragnarok evitó comentarios cuando Crona comenzó a salir del baño de damas. Me dio la mano ante sus propios ojos. Realmente esa conversación me encantó.

-Hola, Ragnarok. ¿Cómo has estado?. Últimamente no te he visto mucho.- Él se demoró en contestar e incluso balbuceó un poco.

-Eh-em...y-yo he estado bien, gracias.- Comenzó a alejarse un poco y posterior a eso se despidió. Crona no entendió mucho lo que aconteció y me preguntó.

-Kid. ¿Qué pasó?

-nada, Crona. Sólo le dejé algunas cosas claras.- Dirigí su mano hacia mis labios y la besé delicadamente. A lo que ella sonrió. Luego nos dirigimos al casino de la escuela, se aproximaba la hora de almorzar.

**Bueeno así les dejo :D**

**Corto también jejeje pero dejé en claro desde el primer capítulo que serían así jejeje Espero les haya gustado. recuerden dejarme sus review :c**

**¡Ya queda pooocoo para el finall! *o* una vez terminado este fic, podré dedicarme a los otros jeje un besoo**

_**LyTha**_** Shinigami...**


	13. Fuegos artificiales

**Aquí vamos! este es el penúltimo capítulo de gracias a la lluvia. Espero sea de su agrado 3**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece**_

_*Capítulo 12: 'FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES'_

El año ya estaba por terminar. Nos encontrábamos en las vacaciones. Se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de invitar a

Crona a pasar el año nuevo conmigo. Iríamos a la playa un poco antes de que fuera la medianoche y así ver los fuegos

artificiales en un picnic. A ella la idea le había encantado, fue una suerte que sus padres le permitieran venir conmigo,

me había comprometido con ellos de dejarla en casa una vez terminado el espectáculo de luces en el cielo.

Para esa ocasión me vestí elegante y muy abrigado, ya que las noches en la playa suelen ser frías. Le había advertido de esto a Crona.

Nos quedamos de acuerdo en que yo iría a buscarla a su casa. Ella llevaría algunos jugos y frutas, mientras que yo la cesta y algunos emparedados.

Finalmente me dirigí hasta su casa. tenía la mano temblorosa producto al nerviosismo y las ansias. Toqué la puerta y sus padres

me hicieron pasar al living. Crona aún no terminaba de arreglarse. Eso me habían dicho sus padres. Mientras la esperaba,

miraba atentamente el reloj que tenían puesto en la pared. Luego, escuché unos pasos ligeros que provenían de la escalera.

Volteé y observé a Crona -muy guapa, debo decir- Al notar que su cuello y pecho estaba descubierto, saqué de mi mochila una

bufanda y se la extendí para que se la pusiera.

-Hará frío esta noche. Recuerda que iremos a la playa.

-Lo sé. Tu siempre te preocupas por mi.- me sonrió para luego coger la prenda que le estaba facilitando.

Salimos de su casa y nos dispusimos a tomar el autobús para dirigirnos a la playa. ¡Estaba lleno de

personas! todos ahí esperando a que comenzaran los fuegos. Crona me cogió del brazo al ver a la multitud.

-Tengo miedo, Kid. Hay muchas personas.- Yo la abracé y luego continué.

-No te preocupes, Crona. Yo conozco un lugar en la playa, en el que nadie más conoce.- Ella me siguió los pasos.

Nos introdujimos en unos árboles y arbustos y nos encontramos en un lugar tranquilo y sereno, alejado de la multitud

que emitía molestos ruidos. En este lugar podía escucharse hasta el sonido de las olas romperse con las piedras.

Extendimos el mantel de cuadros y luego proseguimos a abrir la cesta. Nos sentamos a esperar a que empezara el nuevo año, mientras, comíamos un poco.

-Este lugar es perfecto, Kid. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Cuando era niño. Venía muy seguido aquí con mis padres. Luego yo crecí y no vine más, hasta ahora.- Luego cogí su mano y la besé.

Vi la hora en mi reloj y ya quedaban unos cinco minutos para que el año terminara.-¿Sabes, Crona?, me encanta pasar los últimos

minutos de este año contigo. me encanta saber que el nuevo año iniciará a tu lado. Quisiera que siempre fuera así.- Había creído

que con lo que dije, ella se pondría contenta o diría algo parecido. Pero me equivoqué. Ella bajó su mirada y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

Le pregunté entonces qué andaba mal.

-N-no es nada, Kid. Es solo que, me apena saber que esto algún día terminará.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Qué acaso no nos tienes fe?

-S-solo intento ser un poquito realista.

-Pues no lo seas. Es cierto lo que dices. Quizá no habrá un futuro para nosotros. Eso nunca lo sabremos.

Pero no vivas planteándote de cómo sería la vida separados. Tienes que vivir aquí, en el presente y aprovecharlo,

no en un futuro incierto.-Ella me observó impresionada. Entendió que yo tenía razón.- Crona, tenemos que aprovechar nuestro presente,

y vivir intensamente cada día.- Ella me sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento la besé y lanzaron los fuegos artificiales.

Fue un beso tan cálido, y sentí como si todas las preocupaciones de Crona se hubiesen marchado.

Estuvimos observando un buen rato los fuegos, estirados y abrazados en el mantel, tomados de la mano.

No pensando en nada mas que no fuera nuestro presente y de estar juntos.

** Espero les haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo de ****_Gracias a la lluvia._**** Y esperen con ansias el último porque no me tardaré en publicarlo!**

**Besos, besos y abrazos y no olviden dejar aquí un review ¡se los agradecería un montón!**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	14. En cuerpo y alma, compromiso eterno

**Bueno, chicos, chicas: este es el adiós del Fic. gracias a quienes lo siguieron desde su principio hasta ahora, su final. También espero que les haya gustado y guste tanto como a mí. También recordarles que esta historia no es mía, sino de una compañera que le avergüenza que otras personas ajenas lean sus historias (¿entonces estoy cometiendo un delito al publicarlo aquí a sus espaldas?) asique demos las gracias a ella, mi compañera, Scarlett, por escribir esta maravillosa historia,****_ Gracias a la lluvia._**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece.**_

_*Capítulo 13: 'EN CUERPO Y ALMA, COMPROMISO ETERNO'_

Estuvimos observando los fuegos artificiales hasta su final. Luego nos dispusimos a ordenar la cesta ya a caminar un rato a la orilla de la playa, mientras toda la multitud de retiraba de a poco. Cuando sólo había oscuridad, Crona comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, como en busca de una mísera luz.

-Crona, por alguna casualidad, ¿no te gustan los lugares oscuros?- ella inmediatamente me lo negó.

-¡por supuesto que no, Kid!.- Intentó ser valiente. pero la verdad es que ya la conocía muy bien. La miré fijamente a los ojos en un tono de seriedad el cual ella no logró resistir.- Bueno, un poquito.-me reconoció avergonzada. Yo sólo me eché a reír y la abracé.

-Ay, Crona, qué voy a hacer contigo. -Estuvimos en la playa como una hora, cuando miré la hora en mi reloj. Noté que ya era demasiado tarde, de modo que debía dejar a Crona en su casa.

Esta vez tomamos un taxi. Al llegar, Crona sacó las llaves de su bolso y entramos a su casa en penumbras. estaba absolutamente oscuro. ni una luz encendida.

-¿Habrá alguien en tu casa, Crona?- le pregunté curioso, ya que al parecer, no había absolutamente nadie.

-No lo sé, Kid. Subiré a su habitación.- Mientras ella subía cada peldaño, yo esperé en el living nuevamente, igual como lo había hecho para cuando Crona estuviera lista para el picnic. Volví a mirar atento el reloj. Luego, Crona bajó la escalera, contándome de que no había nadie en casa.

-Llamaré a mis padres. Debieron salir. Podrías encender la chimenea mientras, Kid. No es difícil.

-Lo sé. También hay una en mi casa. -Crona cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Mientras yo me dispuse a encender la chimenea. Cuando lo hacía, me dediqué a escuchar a Crona. Cuando al fin le contestaron la llamada, se escuchaba nada mas que sólo ruido en la otra línea.

-¿Mamá? ¿estás ahí?-No se entendía nada. La chimenea ya estaba lista, y Crona colgó el teléfono.

-¿Te dijo algo tu madre?

-Sí. A última hora los invitaron a una fiesta. Demorarán en llegar, los conozco.- Se dejó caer en el sofá que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea. Luego prosiguió.-No quiero quedarme sola.

Me senté al lado suyo y le hablé.

-No te preocupes, Crona. Si no te molesta, puedo quedarme aquí hasta que tus padres lleguen. -Ella me sonrió y me abrazó fuerte, para luego decirme un _gracias_. Nos quedamos en el suelo, mirando como la madera se quemaba. Nos comenzó a dar calor. Crona pasó su brazo por mi espalda y luego la retiró inmediatamente.

-Kid, estás sudando.

-Lo siento. Aquí al lado del fuego, hace mucho calor.- me avergoncé.

-Entonces desabrigate un poco. -Y me comenzó a sacar la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Al hacerlo, clavó su mirada en mis ojos.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunté en una sonrisa.

-N-nada.-Sus cabellos se pegaban en su cara.

-Crona, tu también estas sudando, tienes la cara...- Preferí no continuar.

-¿Eh? oh, es cierto.

-Traeré unos vasos con agua, si no te molesta.-Le dije levantándome del suelo.

-No, para nada. La cocina está al fondo. -Me retiré rápidamente del living, necesitaba algo fresco. Pero al volver con los vasos, noté a Crona que se despojaba de algunas prendas, y abriéndose algunos botones de su blusa blanca.

-A-aquí están los vasos. -Dije torpe, y los dejé en la mesa. Me senté al lado suyo, y la miré atento. -Te ves preciosa, Crona.- Y le sonreí.

-Gracias, Kid.-Ella acercó su mano derecha hacia mi pecho y lo acarició un poco, algo insegura. En todo momento miré lo que hizo. Y cuando se detuvo, la volví a mirar a los ojos. Es entonces cuando la abracé y la apegué mas a mi. Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos y lentamente nos acercamos para darnos un beso. Aquel beso subió de tono varias veces. Yo no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiese hacer, pero todo me lo permitía. Habían pasado los minutos, y terminamos rendidos en el suelo acolchado por la alfombra, completamente desnudos. Frío no sentíamos, total teníamos el calor de la chimenea y el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Con eso nos sobraba.

Así fueron pasando los años y Crona y yo seguíamos juntos. Yo ya tenía veinticinco años y ella veintidós. Fue entonces cuando decidí por pedirle matrimonio. Cuando se lo propuse, ella no lloró, lo cual se me hizo extraño. Ella era muy sensible. Ella sólo me abrazó fuertemente y sonrió, diciendo a gritos que sí. Me encantó ver esa sonrisa, sonrisa que de ahora en adelante veré todos los días. Con eso sería inmensamente feliz.

Así, lo que comenzó como un encuentro casual, gracias a ese día de lluvia, se convirtió en un compromiso eterno.

**Bueno, la historia ya ha llegado a su fin. me siento un poco apenada, no sé por qué. Quizá porque esta es la primera historia que finalizo. jejeje Espero les haya gustado el fic! a mí por lo menos me encantó jejeje Ahora podré dedicarme a los otros que me quedan. Un beso muuuy grande a toodos ustedes, lectores fieles, que siguieron el fic. Espero que dejen sus review de que si les gustó o no el fic xD yo estaría inmensamente agradecida de que me escribieran. Tanto por este medio o por mi página en facebook. Un besoote a tooodos**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


End file.
